


Lily Evans...*pokes people leafing throught fanart* Look at me!!

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-31
Updated: 2006-07-31
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: So this is my rendition of Lily Evans-- probably in her fifth or sixth year since I drew in a Prefect's badge on her uniform. She's got her hands on her hips-- I don't really know why I drew them like that-- maybe she's getting ready to scold James for pranking Snivily again. ;-)It's just a sketch I drew on a spare bit of binder paper while waiting to see if I needed to be summoned for jury duty today at my local civic center.I used a regular number two pencil to sketch out the basic form and and then colored pencil to add some color to the sketch after.So, let me know what you think!





	Lily Evans...*pokes people leafing throught fanart* Look at me!!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
